


I Didn't Mean It

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: At daycare, Beetlejuice is the musical, F/F, I've seen it once, Jade is smitten, When I was 7, oh boy, then messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're a relatively famous actress in the musical genre, when Jade first meets you, she's absolutely smitten by you, but can she right her wrong when she messes up?
Relationships: Jade West/Reader, Jade West/fem!Reader
Kudos: 63





	I Didn't Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Walking into Hollywood Arts, you released a deep breath since here you could be yourself and not have to hide your true self since while you tried to be yourself out in public, being a famous actress made it hard for you to have much of a personal life, so you loved it when you came to your campus since no one could get in that wasn’t supposed to be and plus you got to act like yourself instead of your outside persona.

Walking into your theater class, you sat in your usual spot when a group of new students came in, causing you to look over at the door since they were being incredibly loud which wasn’t unusual when it came to new students, you about to ignore them when you locked eyes with the girl with black hair and random colors in it with what seemed to be a resting bitch face, you gave her a small smile and waved, seeing her eyes widen slightly before she averted her gaze.

“Alright everyone, take your seats!” Sikowitz called, getting everyone to focus and you glancing beside you when the girl sat down next to you “Before we start anything, Y/N? Why don’t you tell us about the musical you’re in?” Sikowitz said, sitting on the edge of the stage and resting his chin on his hands as he looked at you with excitement “Oh uh…” you said, laughing slightly when he pulled you onto the stage “Hi… As many of you probably know I’m Y/N Y/L/N… I just got the female lead in Beetlejuice…” you said, going on with explaining who you really were and not seeing Jade’s eyes widen in recognition, you were one of her biggest idols and oh boy, she was smitten.

After a few days, you had finally struck up a conversation with Jade and you guys instantly clicked, sure you guys had a lot that you were different about, you guys liked the same things where it mattered “Are you sure I can be here?” Jade asked, you having asked her to come with you to rehearsals “Of course, if anyone gives you problems just tell em you’re with me” you said, giving her a smile before leading her into the huge theater, watching as she tried to hide her excitement which made you smile “I’ll show you to my dressing room”.

After rehearsal was over, you came up to Jade, still in your costume and smiled at her “So, what did you think?” You asked, grinning at her when she actually cracked a smile “It was okay” she said, you able to tell she was trying to keep that stoic expression so you knew that on the inside she was actually freaking out “Good, let me get changed and I’ll get you home” you said, giving her a smile before you vanished backstage once more to change back.

The next day, Jade was eating with her… Well, she wouldn’t consider them all friends, but friends “So… How was your date?” Tori asked, looking at Jade who stared at her “What date?” Jade asked harshly, stabbing some lettuce in her bowl “You know, with Y/N, I heard she took you to dress rehearsal” Andre said, obviously siding with Tori on this one “It wasn’t a date” Jade gritted out, glaring at the two of them “It was a date, she wouldn’t act like this otherwise” Beck chimed in, not being phased by the harsh look Jade gave him “Jade likes someoneeeee” Tori sing-songed, looking at Jade who seemed like she was about to blow up “I do not” Jade growled, not knowing you were standing not far behind her and only caught the last part of the conversation, you looking down at your feet for a moment before you walked the other direction, Tori frowning slightly since she had seen you.

Later that day, Tori found you in the auditorium, you working on some homework while snacking on some apple slices “Hey, Y/N… Can we talk?” Tori asked, looking at you and watching as you looked up from your notebook “Sure” you said, setting your notebook to the side and brushing your hands off on your jeans “You know Jade didn’t mean what she said earlier, we were teasing her and she was-“ “No, I know what she meant and it’s okay, you win some you lose some” you interrupted, sighing before you shook your head “I gotta get back to work” you said, knowing you didn’t really allow her to talk but you didn’t wanna talk about it “O-Okay” Tori said, watching as you went back to your previous position but this time putting headphones in before she left you be, already planning something.

After that, you stopped inviting Jade places, you still talked to her because you enjoyed her company but you weren’t up to hanging with her just yet, this worrying Jade when she stormed up to Tori, knowing she had something to do with this “What did you do?” Jade demanded, crossing her arms and staring her down “What?” “Y/N won’t hang out with me anymore and I know you did something” Jade said, causing Tori to sigh “You remember that first day we started teasing you about her? She overheard you, Jade… I tried to tell her otherwise, but she wouldn’t believe me” she said, watching as recognition appeared in Jades expression, she didn’t think you had overheard her, but it now made sense “Don’t worry, I have a plan” Tori assured.

The night of opening night for Beetlejuice, you peaked through the curtains on stage, curious to see how many people were in the audience, smiling when you saw that you guys had sold out, there wasn’t an empty seat in the house “Places, people!” The director called, causing you to jump but quickly get into position, you ready to put on the show of your life, missing the phone calls you were getting from Tori and the others since your phone was on silent in your dressing room.

“They’re about to start, that’s why she’s not answering” Robby said, gesturing to the lights dimming and the spotlights going to the narrator “Damn” Jade sighed, clutching the roses that she had in her hands for dear life “We’ll find her after the show, don’t worry” Beck assured, reaching over and patting Jade’s arm which she shook off with a huff, all of them quieting down when the narrator started speaking.

After the performance, you and your cast members lined up to bow, you looking through the crowd with a smile when you locked eyes with Jade who held your gaze, you not sure what to do, so you averted your gaze, once you were backstage and heading for your dressing room, you heard a commotion which made you return to the side entrance of the stage “They’re with me” you said, seeing security trying to push Jade and them back “Not all of them can be back here, miss” one of them told you, Jade being pushed forward, by who? You weren’t sure but there she was, right in front of you while the others left back to the main area.

“Hi” you said, looking at her and not sure what else to say “These are for you” Jade said, shoving the roses to you harsher than she meant to and causing you to chuckle “Thank you” you said, giving her a small smile “Look, what you heard me say awhile ago, I didn’t mean it… I said it so my friends would leave me alone, I didn’t know-“ her getting cut off by you crushing your lips together, her having to grab onto you to keep her steady at the force “Shut up” you said, laughing at the look of shock on Jade’s face “You wanna make it up to me? Let me change then we can go out for dinner” you bargained, looking at her and watching her nod “Good, I’ll be back shortly” you said, pressing a kiss to her lips once more before vanishing, Jade standing there in complete shock… What just happened?


End file.
